1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treating articles prepared from an organic polymer with ultraviolet radiation in the range of 830-1335 A, and apparatus for producing the ultraviolet radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it was known that articles made of hydrocarbon polymers could be rendered more wettable and adhesive by treatment of the surface of the article with a spark discharge. Prior art apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,208 to H. H. Wood for treating such articles consisted of two spaced electrodes placed on one side of the article with a potential applied between the electrodes for producing a corona-spark discharge with the article passed through the discharge.
Other prior art apparatus such as that disclosed in British Patent No. 868,463 have irradiated organic polymer surfaces with ultraviolet radiation under 1800 A; however, bulky, expensive, vacuum or gas chambers were needed to accomplish the irradiation. In addition, quartz lamps have been used to provide ultraviolet radiation under 1800 A such as in Japanese Patent No. 16876/68, however, they have provided insufficient ultraviolet radiation. It is desirable to have an inexpensive convenient means of creating such ultraviolet radiation in air such as with discharge arcs. Apparatus for creating discharge arcs such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,930 to E. Blank and U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,752 to W. M. P. Stuart do not disclose creation of ultraviolet radiation or irradiation of organic polymer surfaces in air with ultraviolet radiation.